


Quiéreme como sabes hacerlo

by draumrkopa



Category: The 1975 (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 12:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draumrkopa/pseuds/draumrkopa
Summary: Por ti.





	1. Chapter 1

19/7/13

Todo esta borroso. Esta tendido en la cama luchando por vivir pero yo se que el ya se ha ido. Se rindió. Me dejó pero no lo culpo, es decir, ¿Porqué habría de quedarse? Tratan de resucitar lo, pero están perdiendo el tiempo. ¿Qué no ven que ya se fue? ¿Qué no ven que no quiere vivir? ¿Qué no ven que decidió abandonarme? 

No responde a las paletas de resucitador, y no lo hará. Se por que me dejó, como no lo sabría. Ya no puede mas, es demasiado doloroso y esta bien.  
Estoy calmada y no lo odio en estos momentos, no siento nada.  
Me siento nula como si estuviera en automático, a las 8 con 10 lo declaran muerto. Causa de la muerte: Sobredosis de cocaína, sigue conectado a las maquinas y ese sonido me esta hartando. 

A las 8 con 15 me dejan pasar a verlo. Se ve muy tranquilo y me siento tranquila con el. Tomo asiento en su cama del hospital y le agarro la mano, sigue tibia. Esta serio , le acaricio la cara con la mano que tengo libre, me reclino con el y le beso en la nariz. Margaret entra corriendo a la habitación llorando, me hace a un lado,le besa la cara y seguidamente se pone a gritar. No soporto sus gritos así que decido irme de la habitación, que lastima que el cuerpo de mi amigo tenga que escuchar a esa señora gritando y berreando.  
El funeral es al día siguiente y mi madre me acompaña, papá no puede asistir por un viaje de negocios. Mamá llora y le agarra la mano a Margaret que se pone de rodillas en el suelo llorando por su hijo, sigo sin soportarla pero me aguanto. Casi se me sale la carcajada al verla llorar, nos estaríamos riendo si tan solo el no estuviera en ese cofre sin vida.

Me voy de Manchester al día siguiente, solo a el se le ocurre morir entre semana. Lo hizo para joderme estoy segura, me hizo tomar el tren en día de semana. Dos horas sentada y llego a Londres. Estoy en plena semana de exámenes y ya he perdido un día por su culpa. Estudiar medicina no ha sido fácil pero siempre me apoyó, sonrío al recordar sus palabras de aliento y me adentro a mi departamento. Me tomo una ducha y me alisto para ir a la facultad, tengo clase en 2 horas.


	2. Chapter 2

30/11/14

-¿Emma? –pregunta mamá de nuevo. Y de nuevo la miro con una ceja alzada y el libro de anatomía y fisiología entre mis manos, esperando a que continúe. -¿Sabes quién vendrá al país esta semana?

Entrecerré los ojos y pensé en todas las bandas que me gustaban tanto como para que mamá lo sepa.

-¿Jimmy Eat World?

Ella intentó no deshacerse de su sonrisa y se sentó frente a mí, negando con la cabeza y dándome otra oportunidad para adivinar.

-No sé, ya dilo. Si de nuevo es otra broma sobre My Chemical Romance…  
Ella rió.

-No –tomó mi mano. –¡The 1975!

Levanté ambas cejas fingiendo sorpresa, aunque en realidad no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que esa banda existía siquiera, pensé que a lo mejor era una vieja banda que ella solía escuchar en su época por el nombre pero ella interrumpió el silencio y habló otra vez.

-¿No sabes de qué te hablo? No me digas que no los conoces. El vocalista es atractivo, dicen por ahí que parece un dios olímpico con el vocabulario que usa y-

-Matty –rodé los ojos, con las mejillas sonrojadas. –Lo siento, los conocía con el otro nombre,no ese de orquesta.

Abrí mi libro y fingí leerlo con tal de que mamá dejara el tema.

-No pareces feliz…

-No es eso, solo no me emociona en lo absoluto.  
Mamá contuvo su risa.

-¿Es por lo de Sebastian? –preguntó en un tono suave que de alguna manera no logró mantenerme en calma.

-¿No lo podemos dejar ahí? Me da igual que venga, simplemente no me interesa lo que el haga, tengo cosas más importantes ¡como estas 520 páginas que aún esperan!

Ella suspiró y quitó el libro de mis manos para hacerlo a un lado.

-Está viviendo su sueño, Em. Tal vez algo muy importante pasó el mismo día y el no tuvo opción.

Miré hacia la mesa, intentando controlar mis impulsos para no salir de ahí.

-Tal vez –susurré. -¿Cómo supiste que el vendría?

-Lo escuché en una estación de radio –se echó de hombros.

Bufé y mi intento de reír falló, en lugar de eso, sentí una punzada en mi pecho.

-Debí suponerlo.

-Quizás sea bueno que llames a Denise y te sea más fácil contactarte con él para programar una salida, tiene tiempo que no se de él, podrías invitarlo a casa.

-Denise nunca está, ma. Es en vano, acéptalo –torcí mi boca y la miré. –Poder hablar con él es más complicado de lo que parece.

Me parecía increíble que mi madre estuviera tratando de convencerme para hablarle a Matty. Si no lo hice en dos años, ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo ahora? Si él nunca llamó por mí, ¿Por qué yo tendría que hacerlo?


	3. Chapter 3

18/12/14

Llego a Manchester a las 4 de la tarde, como es diciembre el tiempo esta demasiado frió. Odio el frió. Sebastian siempre se burlaba de como mi nariz se ponía roja cada que salíamos a pasear en diciembre, supongo que este año no escuchare burlas.  
A las 8 tendemos reunión familiar, por lo que decido instalarme en casa de mis padres e ir de compras por un atuendo presentable. Ya tiene tiempo que no voy de compras, medicina me lo prohíbe. Me compro un vestido negro por la tradición y unas medias negras para combinar, este frió me esta matando.

A las 8:15 llega Margaret y se pone a platicar con papá, nos encontramos en la sala de mi casa sentados en el sillón. Suena el timbre a las 8:30:

-Emma abre la puerta por favor, debe ser Denisse.- Me dice mama

Asiento con la cabeza y me levanto lo mas tranquila del mundo, no estoy para nada calmada. Abro la puerta y una sonriente Denisse me abraza y me besa los cachetes

-Oh Emma pero que preciosa estas, aunque te veo mas flaca me imagino que medicina consume todo tu tiempo, ay mi niña que linda estas

Me separo de sus brazos y le sonrió

-Oh el pobre louis no pudo venir, le tocaba navidad con su padre pero ha venido Matthew.- Me dice

-Denise me alegra verte .-Le digo. -Pasen por favor

Genial. Me encuentro cara a cara con Matty por primera vez desde hace 1 año y medio. No siento nada. Le sonrió y le doy un beso rápido en el cachete, me giro y me dirijo a la sala. 5 minutos después nos encontramos en el comedor, Matty esta sentado alado mio, nuestros codos chocan por el movimiento de nuestros brazos pero trato de ignorarlo. 

-La comida esta deliciosa ma.-Le digo a mi madre, se lo mucho que esta cena significa para ella, es la primera cena en la que Sebastian no asiste. Me doy cuenta que esta cena sera muy larga, giro mi cabeza y me dirijo a Matty

-Con que The 1975 eh,¿De donde salio ese nombre de orquesta?

Matty me sonríe, esta acostumbrado a lo directa que puedo llegar a ser

-Estaba mejor que el antiguo nombre y a todos nos gusto.

No se rinde, no se deja. Le sonrió pero no lo miro a los ojos, no lo perdono por Sebastian, no siento odio pero tampoco siento algo.

Pasan las horas y hago platica con Matty sobre la banda, le pregunto por los chicos y me cuenta. No hablamos de Sebastian. Sigo sin mirarle a los ojos.A la 1 de la mañana Matty me invita a ir a un pub, Salgamos como en los viejos tiempos, me dice. Si tan solo supiera que esos viejos tiempos se han ido y jamas regresaran. Nos despedimos y salimos de la casa, el trae coche y a la 1.20 llegamos al pub "PRONG" al sentarnos el pide una cerveza y yo pido una magarita aunque lo único que quiero es tequila. No esta tan iluminado el lugar pero aun así aprecio la cara de Matty y me fijo en como esta vestido, de negro totalmente siguiendo la tradición, sigue estando guapo como un dios griego( solo el lo dice). Nos traen nuestras bebidas y de un solo trago me acabo la mitad de la copa.

Matty me sonríe y le miro a la cara. Le da un trago a su cerveza y me busca la mirada, tomo valor y me termino la margarita, siento ese hormigueo por el cuerpo así como me voy relajando poco a poco. Mis sentidos se vuelven mas agudos aunque solo sea por el momento, cierro los ojos disfrutando el sabor de la bebida y cuando los abro Matty me mira serio, por fin lo miro a los ojos. Y siento todo.


	4. Chapter 4

19/12/14

5,6,7 y pierdo la cuenta. No se cuando margaritas llevo, solo se que ahora me rió como loca de algo que Matty acaba de decir. Se ve excepcionalmente guapo con sus chinos y su chamarra de cuero, todo un bad boy.

-Recuerdo cuando me hacías suspirar Matt- Le digo, estoy borracha y que si quiero declararle mi amor por el de hace 5 años. Me inclino hacia adelante mirándolo a los ojos divertida, apoyo mi cabeza en mi mano derecha.

\------

7,8,9 shots de tequila. Matthew me habla sobre el porque no pudo ir al funeral de Sebastian, lo miro a los ojos y me empiezo a reír.

-No digas mentiras Matt, te dio miedo

-Miedo de que?- me dice arrastrando las palabras, estamos en el limite los dos

-De terminar como el- le digo y siento la fuerza de mis palabras.Los borrachos dicen la verdad y si quiero decirle a Matt todo lo que siento, pues hay que joderse. Que se joda el.

-A lo mejor estamos condenados Em, es innevitable- me mira a los ojos y siento un cosquilleo en el estomago y las piernas. Su mirada es demasiado penetradora que tengo miedo de mirar a otro lado.

-Es difícil salir Matt, pero no imposible- Le digo rompiendo el contacto visual y se que no estamos hablando solo de las drogas.

-Tu ya estas fuera y me alegro por ti, aunque trate de irme no puedo. Siempre regreso y no quiero irme

\- A veces quiero regresar Matty y no puedo dejar de pensar en eso- A veces te pienso(siempre) y quiero regresar a ti. Se lo digo en un hilo de voz, a lo mejor no fue la mejor idea decir la verdad pero siento demasiadas cosas esta noche que es imposible guardármelo todo. Nos separa una mesa y todo lo que puedo ver son los labios de Matty.

-Creo que es mejor pedir la cuenta- dice Matty y hace una seña

Cierro los ojos un momento y me siento algo soñolienta y mareada. Cuando los abro Matty ya se ha levantado y me ofrece su brazo. Salimos del pub y el frío aire de invierno londinense me pega en la cara, me pego mas a el buscando algo de calor. Se empieza a reír al ver mi acción.

\- Siempre has sido como un chihuahua temblando

Que gracioso, le digo aunque no me separo de el. Pedimos un Uber debido a mi, no confío en ninguno de nosotros manejando aunque Matty se queje todo el camino de "el perfecto estado en que se encuentra para manejar" arrastra la lengua impidiéndome que le de la razón

Llegamos a un pequeño flat, si ya eres rico por que vives aquí le digo burlona. Solo espera a verlo por dentro me responde.

El flat es simple, con lo necesario y muy hipster al estilo Matt. Tiene un letrero fluorescente de the 1975 colgado en la pared blanca.

Nos quitamos los abrigos y me quito las botas con tacón que traigo, el queda en calcetas. 

-Bueno y donde dormiré- mostrando-le una sonrisa maliciosa

-Me hubiera gustado que dejara una carta aunque sea, una de despedida- le susurro, nos encontramos en su cama, aunque la luz esta prendida.

-Hable con el la noche antes

-Volteo a verlo- supongo que mi cara de sorpresa lo incitan a contarme

-Hablamos de todo un poco, de la banda, de mi, de el pero sobretodo de ti

Me quedo callada, no se que decir.

-Deberías hablar con ella Matt, lo va a entender.- fue lo ultimo que me dijo antes de cortar

Me siento en la cama y siento las lagrimas juntarse en mis ojos cayendo lentamente después. Me quedo quieta cuando Matty hace lo mismo que yo y me seca las lagrimas con sus dedos, me agarra la cara con sus manos

-Maldito hijo de puta- logro decir pero casi no acabo por que los labios de Matt me lo impiden con un beso sabor salitre, sabor te extraño, sabor lo siento, sabor te deseo

Al principio es lento y cambiante, se trata de un beso que solo había existido en la imaginación, de un beso de 2 años de distancia, de un beso pedido a gritos. Se trata de cosas que no son y que nunca serán.


	5. Chapter 5

-Donde sea, donde quiera que estés

Matty esboza una sonrisa, odia el cliché tanto como yo pero esta a punto de irse con la banda y me importa un carajo

Lo abrazo con fuerza sin ganas de dejarlo ir.

-Pero que orgullo nacional- dice entre burlas Sebastian, le sonríe a Matty con esas sonrisas que solo te incitan a pasarla bien y a reírte a carcajadas con un cigarro en mano cerca de tus mejores amigos

-Entonces el trio mas mierdero de Manchester se rompe, hay que joderse- se ríe Sebas

\- God save the queen- dice Matty mirándome, le doy un golpe en el brazo por la burla.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me levanto con un dolor de cabeza monumental y con ese recuerdo en mente, el sol alumbra la habitación de paredes blancas y me doy cuenta de donde estoy y con quien. Me siento en la cama cuando me doy cuenta que tengo encima una camisa de Matty en vez de mi vestido negro. Matty sigue dormido echado boca abajo, sin camisa. Me dirijo al baño y me lavo la cara y los dientes usando mi dedo como cepillo dental, tomo una ducha y salgo enrollada con la única toalla que encuentro.

Cuando llego a la habitación recojo mi vestido del piso y me lo pongo, desenredo mi cabello con mis dedos y me calzo los tacones.

-Ya te vas?

Me giro sobresaltada, por una mierda Matt, le digo.

Sonríe mostrandome los dientes, con el pelo enmarañado por esos risos rebeldes que tiene. Demasiado guapo sin querer y siento la misma sensacion que la noche pasada.

-Gracias por anoche Matt, realmente necesitaba desahogarme.- me acerco a abrazarlo y cuando trata de besarme corro la cara.

-No seas así Emma, es solo un beso

-Estábamos borrachos y sentía demasiadas cosas que solo quería dejar de sentir

-Entonces lo que hicimos anoche solo fue para que dejaras de sentir?

-Como si hubiera significado algo mas para ti

-Porque no quieres sentir nada Emma? Te la quieres pasar en automático?

-No quiero sentir nada y mucho menos si no significa lo mismo para la otra persona.- ¿De donde había comenzado esta discusión?

-Fue cosa de una sola noche Emma, deja el drama

-Lo ves Matt? Para que me preguntas entonces?

-Te lo tomas demasiado serio Em

-Tu no te tomas nada en serio Matthew

-Como para que me voy tomar algo en serio, somos jóvenes Em

-Como puedes ser así de inmaduro? 

-Que quieres que te diga? Que te jure amor eterno, que somos interminables

-No me jodas Matt, por el amor de Dios

-Estoy seguro que ni tu quieres sentir eso por nadie Em, te da miedo, tienes pánico pero prefieres culpar a los demás de no ser lo suficiente maduros para quererte de verdad

-De que rayos estas hablando?

-O me equivoco?

-Estas idiota Matthew

-Yo no tengo miedo de querer a alguien, no me aterra el compromiso, no me aterra cumplir mis promesas.- le digo esperando que entienda. A este punto yo me encuentro parada lejos de la cama y el esta arrodillado en la cama

-Entonces me estas diciendo que eres capaz de amar

Me quedo callada

-Así como amabas a Sebastian?.- Justo en el centro de la herida, Matt me mira y cuando dice eso su voz transmite dolor pero también desprecio

-Deberías amar a alguien aunque sea un poco Matt.

Se me llenan los ojos de lagrimas, me doy la media vuelta sin mirar atrás y salgo del flat.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Te amo Matty, donde sea donde quiera que estés- digo sonriendo


	6. Chapter 6

Llego a casa y mamá me recibe

-¿Dónde estabas Emma?¡Por Dios, estuviste llorando! ¿Qué ha pasado cariño? ¿Estuviste con Matty?

-Me quede con Matt ma, solo quiero ir a mi cuarto por favor.

Le doy una mirada esperando que entienda, Sebastian duele y me pregunto si algún día dejara de doler. Las palabras de Matty dolieron, justo en el blanco. Mamá me da una mirada de soslayo pero me deja irme a mi habitación empiezo a preparar mi bolso para regresarme a la universidad. No me quiero topar mas con ningún Healy, tal vez Matty se vaya hoy con todo eso de la banda, ojalá, pienso.

Me siento en la cama pensando en sus últimas palabras: "Así como amabas a Sebastian" 

Amar siempre ha sido una palabra demasiado grande para mi, abarcar todo el significado y darle buen uso es algo que se me hace sumamente dificil. Se me es mas fácil decir un "te quiero" cargado de emociones y de amor que "amar" a alguien. Sebastian y Matty nunca lo entendieron y preferian burlarse diciendome la reina de londres, por fria. A pesar de todo los llegue a amar a los dos. Si tan solo te dieras cuenta Matt.


	7. Chapter 7

18/07/13

-Bueno?

-Vaya, las drogas te estan destruyendo esa voz Matt, ya dejalas

Tiro una sonora carcajada

-Sebas me han dicho que ya estas rehabilitado

Le digo bromeando

-Sigo igual de jodido, aunque no tanto como tu voz

-A las chicas les encanta, sabes?

-Me imagino super estrella, me alegro por ti te mereces todo el exito del mundo Matt

Me sorprendo por un momento, Sebas siempre se guardaba este tipo de comentarios para si mismo

-En fin no hay que ponerse de sentimentales cabron, has hablado con Em?

Emma, golpe en el estomago. Emma Emma Emma, mi dolor de cabeza, mi dolor de todo.

-Estoy tratando de alejarme de ella

-No puedes protegerla siempre Matthew

-Trato de protegerla de mi, no quiero joderla, siempre la lastimo

-Los dos Matt, me alegro que te hayas alejado, pienso que seria bueno hacerlo yo tambien sabes? Que termine de estudiar y que cambie de ritmo y de amistades tan mierderas como la nuestra

Nos reimos juntos

-No puedo alejarme de ella

Me dice Sebas

-Quiero que se aleje de toda esta mierda, la hare entrar en razón

-Si alguien puede hacerlo ese eres tu Sebas, salva a la reina

Sebastian tira una carcajada y sonrio

-Siempre fuiste tu Matty

Esta implícito lo que quizo decir, me pongo serio y siento un nudo en la garganta. Creo que mi silencio lo dice todo.

-Deberias hablar con ella Matt, lo va a entender 

Suspiro y entiendo que esta conversación llego a su fin, Sebastian cuelga el teléfono. 

\---


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mirar hacia otro lado no funcionara para siempre"

"Te extraño mas de lo que pensaba. Te quiero mas que ayer. Te amo mas que nunca."

Nunca puedo apretar el botón de enviar. Demasiado cliché para los dos, demasiado ridículo. 

"Habla con ella, lo entenderá" me río al recordar las palabras de Sebastian. Es imposible que eso suceda, ninguno de los dos quiere ceder. Es como saber que tienes a tu alma gemela, justo ahí, enfrente de ti, tienes a tu alma gemela, tu otra mitad y lo saben los dos. Pero tu no eres su alma gemela, por que su alma gemela murió pero la tuya también murió y solo son dos personas con los restos de Sebastian, tratando de entender como demonios sobrevivir sin el, como reparar esa brecha que siempre estuvo ahí y que Sebas era el único que la llenaba. Como poder amarse, cuando la estabilidad no existe en ninguno de los dos, ningún tipo de estabilidad. 

"Mirar hacia otro lado no funcionara para siempre" me dijo Sebastian una vez, el sabia que me atemorizaba justamente eso, mirar hacia lo que estaba enfrente de mi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia tiene tanto capítulos como drabbles y a veces tendrá solo frases que el sabio Sebastian alguna vez le dijo a Emma y a Matty. En este drabble no esta explicito quien piensa, si Matty o Emma, les dejo que lo adivinen! Gracias por leer, regalen kudos!


End file.
